On the Run
by Kianna94
Summary: Meet Tupri and James. While they go on their journey to fulfill their destiny. Will they do what they need to do to survive or will they ultimately fail?
1. Chapter 1

**For those who choose to read this On the Run is a 3 part story. Most of the chapters are fairly short. Sorry about that. I first wrote part 2 a few years ago and then combined it with part 1. I tried my best to make them fit together but I think I failed. Well thanks for reading this. If you like continuing reading if not farewell. As for the rating I really haven't reviewed them so it's a T. **

**Two couples one common enemy. Can two fairly old young people with a surprise, two teenagers who have no one but each other, two friends one from each couple and a four year old girl over come the enemy? But what does the surprise have to do with anything? What does the four year old have to do with anything? And are the friends really ordinary or are they hiding something?**


	2. Chapter 11

Part One- James Scotch and Tupri AnnaBecker

Six months ago

There she was. The target. The one he had been searching for. According to the record she had been in and out of witness protection for two years but he knew the truth. He couldn't believe that a mite girl had outrun him these two years. This time he was going to kill her and she wasn't going to survive.

Now

I can't believe I allowed her to get under my skin. She reminds me so much of the little unknown girl from three months ago. So aggressive. So passionate and yet shy. She was so alone and quiet that I knew for a fact that they were different girls. I know that that night will forever be on my mind and I will probably be thinking about it for the rest of my days.

It was a normal night three months ago. You know when an unknown lady climbs into your bed and basically seduces you but then disappears before a night is up. Okay so maybe it wasn't so normal. As a man I couldn't resist but as an agent of the agency I should have had more control. I still couldn't believe I did that. I didn't know her name, her age, nothing about her. But I couldn't concentrate on that now. There's a target on her way to being killed and I had to protect her.

She was getting on my nerves with her high handedness as well.

"I wanna go out for a walk. Take me please." She calmly asked as if she hadn't just been yelling yet at me. I didn't want to actually hear her yelling but it was against protocol to leave the house for any reason. To pacify her before she started pouting I agreed to go on the walk. After securing her in clothing to keep her warm and grabbing my weapon we left the house.

It wasn't long before the man with the gun showed up. Before I could push her out of the way the gun went off and she was down. The next time the gun went off I was down. I heard the footsteps toward us but something scared him off. I was up and going toward the girl. The girl- wow I couldn't believe that after two months with her I still didn't know her name-was laying not three feet from me unconscious. I went to her and picked her up in my arms. I walked back into the house and laid her on the bed. After pulling up her shirt to the bullet wound and not finding it, I was confused. I pulled down her shirt at the shoulder and found the wound bleeding mighty heavily.

I soaked some towels in hot water and prepared to take the bullet out. The next thing I knew I was on the ground with a puny little thing on top of me, scratching me and screaming at me. I had to put her down but I didn't want to hurt her. She had a bullet wound and any wrong move would cause her pain. She pulled up her knee right into my groin. Before the nausea and pain overcame me, I rolled her over and was breathing heavily over her. She was still after that as was I.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" She asked.

"Peachy. You? You are the one with the bullet wound?" I was still a little breathless. I got off her and picked her up and laid her on the bed. "Look I think we should get that bullet wound taken care of before anything happens to you." I said as a way to distract myself from her mesmerizing skin.

I carefully took the bullet out and stitched the wound together. After making sure the sleeping girl was comfortable I got up to take my shower. Before I was able to actually get up and leave a sudden wave of dizziness came over me. I sat back down with a thud and covered my side. Bringing my hand up to my face I saw a lot of blood. At first my confused mind thought it was hers but it was fresh and the pain in my side didn't allow me to think very long.

I woke to find the girl lying on my chest as if she had a right to be there. I picked my head up and looked down at our entwined bodies. I couldn't believe it. We were lying on the bed and I was shirtless. I looked at the little girl one more time and thought that she couldn't have possibly moved me by herself. I laid my head back down thinking to ask about it later when the girl-I had to get her name- started shivering. I realized then that it was freezing in the place and we had no blankets. I reached over her and pulled my jacket across her so that it covered her and part of me. With that I fell back asleep.

I woke up sometime later hearing the sound of raindrops on the roof and the girl humming. For some reason my mind refused to comprehend that it was the girl that I was protecting rather than the girl from months ago. I walked up to her and for a second I almost touched her and grabbed her and pulled her to me hoping beyond hope that she was the nameless girl that I had the night with.

"My name is Tupri AnnaBecker." She gave me without a warning. I couldn't believe it. The name of the queen only handed down through generations of generations hasn't been used for years since the last one disappeared. She was there one day and gone the next. Never to be seen again. I shook my head trying to dispel the sense of memories from my head.

"Names Scotch." I said. "James Scotch. Yes I know. I am named after the drink. It's an ancestral name." I explained. I sat there wondering what exactly we were doing. We needed food but the last time we went out we got shot. I wanted to discuss this with her but her name kept ringing through my head. I wanted to ask her if she was of some relation to the queen of Bandaloosa but I didn't want to reveal anything about myself.

"We need food. And since you don't seem to be the type to actually know what to buy, I think I should go with you." Her tone brooked no argument, just like a queen. I hesitated for just a second but I knew saying no wasn't an option. I grabbed her coat and held it out for to put on. As she put her arm through the hole, I felt it.

The rush of excitement and the speeding up of my blood and the racing heartbeat. I looked at her to see if she felt it as well as me. From the look on her face she did. I leaned in close giving her the time to back away but then like a spell that was broken the urge was gone. We parted without speaking and walked out the house. Without realizing it we had drawn a line that couldn't be erased.

After we reached the corner store with no problems I let her have her way. She piled healthy food into the basket I piled junk food into the baskets. We got so bad that when I paid it cost me near two hundred dollars. Since we didn't have a car I picked up the shopping cart at the yellow line and crossed it like that. She stood there laughing at me while I flushed red.

"Come on." I said gruffly. She stepped over the line and continued walking. I watched as her hips swayed back and forth causing me to think of a swing being pushed back and forth but in her case side to side. I pushed the basket alongside of her until we got to the house upon which I searched the house as quick as I could and brought her inside. I pulled her into the house and then went for the basket. I came in to find her in the fridge looking for something to eat.

"Can you at least wait until we put the food away?" I grumbled. She gave me a look that said "I will cut you. Give me the food" and I immediately backed down scared she would actually cut me. "Let me make you a sandwich." I got out the supplies and started the food. I got kinda thirsty and took a drink of a cup that was sitting on the counter. I spit it out not really sure of what it was. She giggled softly and I looked at her and she blushed quite becomingly. I stared at her as I made the sandwich and I cut my finger but couldn't really give a damn. She reminded me of someone that I had met many years ago.

"It was pickle juice. I love it. Obviously you do not. I will try to keep it away from you."

We sat there in silence for hours doing our own little thing. At ten I looked up to see her nodding off and about to fall out of the chair she was in. I picked her up and that's when it came to me. The vision.

There were two people in the room neither talking with their mouths but with their eyes. Their hands told each other what their mouths cannot. One with a worsening fever, the other with the hope to cure and calm down a victim to the sickness. She moved closer, he scooted in more. Their hands entangled in each other's clothes until they were completely bare to each other. His hand reached up and cupped her breast squeezing it to cause pleasure. She arched her back fitting her breast in his hand better.

I dropped her but nearly let her hit the floor before my hands grabbed her clothing and her pulling back into my arms, this time careful to touch only her clothing. I gently laid her on the bed and went back to the chair thinking over what I had just seen. There must have been some connection between the two of us for me to see that. But I could clearly feel the imprint of that one breast fitting into my hand as if it was my own hand. I could feel the heat of her green hazel eyes as if it were my eyes that she was gazing into. Yet. Yet it should have been impossible for me to feel them.

Sitting on the couch in the dark led me to think back on that night three months ago. I had come home bleeding and nearly unconscious. One bullet had entered my arm and lodged itself in there. The other being the serious one, hit my leg, making it impossible for me to walk. Yet there I was in my home where I had gotten shot three blocks away. The little thing helping me into my house possessing more strength than I would have thought she would. But strangely enough I could still feel her around me almost the same as the breast that was in my hand.

I sat there staring at the sleeping figure in the one bed in the house. I figured I either could sleep on the floor or on the couch because she clearly claimed the bed.

Her name was Tupri, one that I hadn't heard in three centuries. I wish I knew if she was one and the same. The same girl that disappeared leaving our civilization to collapse among itself. The same girl that abandoned her family and ran away afraid of responsibility. I still remember the day.

_The sun was setting and the clouds were pink with the orange tint. The wind was blowing but the water was calm. The weirdness off it all was more than I could handle. The strangeness of it all was that no one else seemed to notice but me. When I brought it up to my parents, the princess's godparents, they wouldn't believe me and forbade me to speak of it to anyone. That night the clouds were black instead of pink. Almost as if a storm was coming in but none of the weather reporters mentioned a storm. I called upon the Princess's personal maid, the girl who told all of the Princess's dirty little secrets without a hint of remorse. I told her of my feelings and from the look on her face I would say she had already knew something was going down. She sent me on my way with reassurance that everything would be fine._

_Later on that night my parents sent me packing telling me that I had to get out of there and to watch the princess whenever I found her. I would have questioned it more but then police came down the street and started banging on the front door of our home. Before I knew it, I was being accused of murdering the king and kidnapping the Princess. I was put on trial and sentenced to death, without a chance of defending myself. Escape was the only way to survive. I escaped that night with the help of my family and I hid as they cornered my parents and butchered them to death. All over a princess who had escaped a life that would have killed her and our race_.

I sat up quickly hearing a noise that startled me. There she was Tupri. She was in the bathroom puking. I got up and rushed to her side holding her hair from her face. She put her face down on the tile as if she was trying to cool down. I picked her up and carried her to the bed. I walked to the sink and wet a hand towel to hold the towel to her forehead. I held my hand to her head checking to see if she maybe had a fever but she didn't. She was just clammy and I wondered what was wrong with her. But the strange thing was a few minutes later her color returned and she was trying to sit up. I helped her sit up and offered to get her some water. She nodded her head and allowed me to get it for her.

We waited another five minutes to see if all was going to be well. When she held the water down I made her a sandwich unfortunately after two bites it came right back up. She me beat to the sink but I was still able to grab her hair and keep it out of her face. Like last time I picked her up and carried her to bed and brought her a glass of water.

"Maybe we should go to the doctors." I suggested but she didn't want to. I went to rinse out the sink and came back to her sleeping. I sat on the bed looking down at the girl who so resembled my princess and the same woman from that vision. I don't know when it hit me but I suddenly knew that the reason why I had the vision when I touched her was because we are connected. She is the lost princess and the lady from that night three months ago. I couldn't believe it but then it came to me the reason why I quit my search in D.C. Something was pulling me here. To Lancaster. And she was the princess the one my family gave their life for to, to save our race from distinction. The lady who saved my life and gave me the most pleasure I had ever had in my entire life. Tupri. I wondered what her last name was.

Shaking the irrelevant thoughts from my head I looked at her more closely. I could see it the resemblance to the child princess who disappeared at the age of fourteen. The years had been good to her. After four hundred years she looked like a seventeen year old. But my guess would be that we aged differently than the humans. I was only fifteen when the event happened. That made me one year older than she was. I had the body of eighteen year old, the impeccable body with the face of a model.

I looked at the clock. I must have fallen asleep because five hours had passed and I was starving. I didn't want to make her sick again but I was hungry. I got up and made some hamburgers. I was just putting the toppings on them when she woke up. I rushed to her side as she looked like she was going to topple over.

"Hey you okay?" I asked holding on to her arm.

"I'm fine. Thank you though," pulling her arm away. For a second there she walked steadily but then it was like slow motion as she fell and bumped her head on the table that held a cup of water. The cup spilled over letting the water run down the table and over the edge and onto her head.

I rushed over scooped her up and carried out to the car. I headed to the hospital and rushed inside to the emergency room where doctors converged on us trying to figure out what was wrong.

"How long has she been out?"

"Did she hit any part of her body?"

"What the hell is this liquid?"

All the doctors were asking before I could say anything they wheeled her off in case something happened to her. A nurse came out a few minutes later expecting the answers. Six minutes. Her head. Water. She hurried back to the doctors without explaining her urgency to me so I was left outside wondering what was going on.

I spent the night in the waiting room because for some reason someone forgot about me. I got up around three in the morning asking about Tupri. The same nurse pointed me toward her room and told me to be silent and watchful because the doctors were still running test on her. I asked her what test and she refused to elaborate. I contemplated forcing her to tell me but figured the doctors would tell me. I walked to the room and sat in the chair closest to the bed and laid on my shoulders that were resting against the bed.

"You like scaring you people don't you? I mean I wake up to you being sick and then you passing out on me? Plus I finally figure out something that seemed blocked to me but someone obviously wanted me to figure it out. But for this to work I have to know what's wrong with you and these flipping doctors aren't telling me anything." I couldn't believe it when I heard my voice crack.

"Excuse me sir. I'm Doctor Tran. We were examining your wife here," she paused to close the door. A quick look at her feelings revealed something serious. "Your wife has a concussion. She should be fine so, don't worry about that. I recommend you keep her here 'till tomorrow." The strange thing was she was shaking her head. She can over to check on Tupri's stats and passed me a note. When I started to open it she shook her no.

Tupri had just started to wake up and I slipped out not letting her know I was there. The doctor looked at me questioningly but didn't say anything. I stood inside the door to the bathroom so I could hear what was being said.

"Miss it seems you have a concussion."

"Did you tell the man I came here with?" Tupri asked.

"No. Since he is not related to you or married to you in any way it's illegal to give out confidentiality reports. Other than that news the head injury is low risk but we want to wake you up every hour or you could just stay up. I'll get your friend."

She opened the door and looked at me as if she knew I was there the whole time and knew that she had just lied to a patient about something very important. She allowed me her to sign her out and I went back into the room to find her already dressed and ready to go. I showed her the note that the doctor showed me.

We waited outside the hospital for the doctor to come but it turned out that it would be a long wait when she sent out another note saying that she wouldn't make but to meet her at the store in three hours.

I took Tupri home and asked her what the doctor said.

"Nothing really. Just that I should either be woken up every hour or that I shouldn't go to sleep. I think I'll just read a book. But you can go to sleep. I'll take the couch tonight so you get some sleep." She said and before I could object she left the room and sat down on the couch.

I heard her muttering to herself and decided to see what I could hear.

"Great I have a head injury and I have no idea who I really am. The only leads I have on my identity is the man sleeping on that bed and he probably doesn't even know who the hell I am either."

She kept muttering to herself but after that I stopped listening. Holy crap! This couldn't have come at a worse time. For me to finally find her and protect her like the promise I once made to finally find out she has no idea of what she's capable of or who she really is. Un-freaking believable.

"I'm sorry what did you say! You lost your memory! Why didn't you tell me this?" I paced around the room staring at nothing in particular wondering how we could fix this.

"Well apparently according to the doctor this persona that I have apparently adopted is something that I think must have happened."

"And what exactly is this persona?"

"Well I am a princess in a foreign city and was forced to run when an attack on my life was made. There was apparently a family that tried to save me and was executed for it but according to rumors their oldest son survived but not without having his own injuries. Again according to rumors one was a scar on his back that spreads from his neck to his back. Another was his shoulder to his hand. I guess there are more but the rumors are very vague. But then again this is my fake world." She laughed it off but it made me wonder. I would say she was watching me through the years for her "rumors" to be so sure of them.

"Okay. We can do this now or we can get ready to go and meet the doctor. It is really up to you. I can explain what the devil is going on or we can go to meet the doctor at the store but it is up to you."

"The doctor first. I am not too sure I can handle what you have to tell me." She shook her head at me in wonder.

We walked out of the house and I slyly fingered the scar that ran from my neck down to my wrist. I wondered when she would realize that I had one. When she would realize that I had been looking after her for the last four hundred years.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Doctor

I watched her pace, making sure that she wasn't followed. I saw her look over her shoulder twice when a rustle was heard behind her. It was only a bunny. We waited ten minutes making sure no one else was around. We slowly crept out of the bushes making hardly any sound and yet she turned around with her fire leaping at her fingertips. I was surprised one that welded fire was still around. Considering that most of them had died three hundred years ago, finding one was a great accomplishment.

"Pyro. Nice haven't seen one like you in a long time." I told her. Tupri looked at me like I had lost my marbles.

"I would ask what you are but that would mean I would have to know who you are and I don't want that much responsibility or the knowledge that I knew you. But the reason I would risk my life and my power is more important than my need to live. You must be careful. There are those who seek to harm the both of you. Remember this: be careful who you trust because not everyone who you seek help from will be able to aid you toward your cause. Some will even lead you astray and you will be lost to us if you lose your focus. Know this though what may seem to lead you off the track may just be fate tacking you on its course. Don't trust the simple things that will come your way but don't mistrust the majors ones." And with that she was gone.

Tupri looked as if someone had just punched her in the solar complex. I didn't know what else to do so I grabbed her arm and dragged her back to the apartment and forced her t sit on the couch. I pushed her head between her legs trying to get her to breath.

I have no I idea what is wrong with her. I really could not show concern because I don't really like her. But something was wrong with her. I got up to go to the kitchen fro something but made sure she couldn't exactly see what I was doing. I grabbed the pickles out of the fridge and brought the whole jar to her. I put them on the table but before I could even sit down, she leapt up and grabbed the jar. She took of the lid and pulled out one pickle. She started pacing as she bit into the pickle.

"What the hell do you think she meant by that? Kind of- what's the word? You know what it does it even matter. The chick was totally vague and ambiguous and expects us to what just follow what she says? We don't even know the woman? Do you want to believe her?" She had just finished her fifth pickle and was working on the last one in the jar.

"I think we do not have to follow what she says but it may be wise to heed her warning. Look Tupri we don't know who is after you or what they intend to do but we must be careful. And it will do us no good to overlook what she says."

I had to duck as she threw the pickle jar at my head but I still got drenched in pickle juice. Needless to say I did not want to speak to her but I could tell she needed to calm down.

"You know I think you are soo sexy when you are mad." Don't ask me why that was what I said to make her laugh but it worked. She laughed and stood up and walked toward the door. I followed her to make sure she was okay.

"Lets go for a walk." She grabbed my arm and pulled me out.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Spell

Once back inside we went to the bed and laid down. She was on her own side, with me on mine. Somehow we established a rule that said we were friends and that we did not need to talk about the unusual things that we both do, just like sleeping in the same bed.

"James. James. JAMES WAKE UP!" I heard yelling in my ear but I didn't want to move because I was so comfortable and warm. It had gotten colder during the night and I had only just gotten warm.

"Ouch! All right Damn Tupri. I get it. Get up." I felt her shiver as I said that. I opened my eyes to see hers staring straight back at me. SO close that I automatically

jumped back but somehow I winded up pulling her withy me. So that's why she wanted me to wake up. One of us unconsciously used a binding spell. Pretty weak spell but as long as the participants wanted to be bonded in one way or another it would last.

"I have to go pee." Tupri cried. I had the urge to laugh but thankfully I kept it in. I tried performing a simple spell to unbind us, but it didn't work. Must not have been mine.

"Stay calm. Repeat after me: frigöra oss." I told her. Though she didn't know what the words meant she said them with the tone of one with the knowledge of the language. Unfortunately it didn't work. "Say it with me." I told her. For some reason neither of us could do it separate, so maybe we could do it together.

"Frigöra oss." Poof. She flies one way and I fly with her. We land with a thump against the wall with me on the bottom. I was dazed couldn't find out why this damn spell was not breaking. I looked up into Tupri's face and saw that she was blushing pretty badly. I looked down between us wondering what was wrong. Immediately I looked back up blushing as well. We both had slept in as little as possible. Me in some boxer shorts that had a witty saying on them and her in lacy bra and boxer shorts. On a closer inspection I saw something I thought was funny.

"Are those my shorts?" I laughed. She started to giggle and I noticed how beautiful she really was. Looking away I realized that we had to figure out a way to break the spell. It was obviously the both of us but maybe it was the wrong form of the spell that we cast. With there being two ways for every spell to cast, there was of course two ways to break the spells.

"Okay there is another form of the spell we can try but I suggest we hang onto something because this one is pretty strong and it can hurt us if we don't perform it properly. Even if said right it is best to actually just hold onto each other. Okay repeat after me again."

"Atpīt me." A flash went up and we were able to lift our hands. I caught her staring at mine intensely. Before she could comment on anything I spoke.

"Thought you had to use the bathroom?" I teased her moving my hand away from her. She got off me in a hurry and ran to the bathroom. I wouldn't have followed but she seemed to lose color with every step that she took. I made it to the bathroom just in time to hold her hair.

"You know you said I was probably the only one who can help you. Why?" I said it to distract her but I was actually really curious.

"Because of the dreams." She said staring straight into my eyes.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The Truth

"What the hell do you mean "because of the dreams" ?" I yelled. I backed out the room afraid she meant my dreams.

She took one look at my face and sighed. "About six months ago I began having dreams about you. Three months ago I found you but you were hurt. I tried taking care of you but I knew that you needed something else. After being there for one night, I left and didn't go back. I started to look for you two weeks later but then someone tried to kill me. Now here we are." She finished sitting down.

One thing was on my mind out of that whole story. "Did we sleep together? And I don't just mean in the same bed I mean actually sleep together." I waited until she said something but she didn't. I took that as a yes. "Were you a virgin?" I watched as she blushed and nodded. In a way I was happy. She had gifted me with her innocence and I was the first guy to have her. Knowing the prophecy, I was also going to be the last. "Look I don't know what is wrong with you.."

"What's the prophecy?" I looked her wondering what the hell she was talking about. When I didn't answer she cocked her head at me. _"You just said that out loud."_

"No I didn't," I continued to stare at her before realization dawned on me. _"Can you hear me?"_

"_Of course I can hear you. Why wouldn't I be able to hear you?"_

"_Because this is in our heads," I stated to her. _

"_oh. I guess that makes sense. Can we stop? It concerns me to think that you can go through my mind," she stated._

I nodded my head. **"****The prophecy says that the princess of Bandaloosa will be found by none other than a stranger that will match her in power. Though the princess will be powerful and have the right to reign over the civilization of the faeires, there will be some who will try to take her life and extinguish the entire race with her death. The only one that can save her will bring the end to a generation and bring back the ability to bring about a new generation. The princess and this stranger will be able to communicate telepathically. Though the name of this stranger has been erased from the minds of everyone his face will be known by the princess always. They will save a whole a generation. **

**When they succeed a new generation will be brought about and once more the Bandaloosa empire will be reunited. **At least that's what I know. Throughout the centuries it has gotten jumbled."

"So let me get this straight. We are mythical faeires and we are the most powerful? Oh and wait we are supposed to reunite a kingdom? Are you fucking kidding me?" I nodded. "I need a drink." She got up and walked to the kitchen. I got up to follow her and tell her what I had figured out but she had other plans. "sit down and shut your mouth." In that second, I knew that she was the princess. Her voice changed and the authority of someone royal leaked out. Before I had a chance to do anything, I was sitting there on the couch, not talking.

Tupri came back in and sat down on the single lazy boy. I looked at her like I wanted to say something but alas I couldn't. One, no matter how powerful, could not disobey a royal. I fumed inside but I knew that it wasn't her fault. She didn't know the power she held. Or so I thought.

She waved her hand and I felt as if invisible restraints had fallen off me. "Now to get this straight. You are the stranger correct?" I nodded, not wanting to speak till she said all she had to say. "You are my god parents son are you not. James Scotch. I knew the name felt familiar. Look I know you are probably wondering what happened. So just sit back and I will tell you."

_**She started her story the night I lost my family. "My child, you must run. There are things you just do not understand."**_

"_**But mama I don't wanna go. Why do I have to leave? Are you and Daddy coming with me?" At thirteen I didn't yet understand the problems of the kingdom. **_

"_**No my child. But take this with you," she said. "Take this with you and you will always be safe. You will know when you find him. He will forever look for you. Do not run when he finds you. He is meant to protect you." She whispered in my ear and continued on. "Listen to the prophecy my dear. Know that we love you," She started rushing when we heard the clinging of the knights armor. "Run. Follow thee light and do not stop until you come to the edge of the forest. There you will find shelter and food but you must keep going. Our race depends on you. We love you now go!" She screamed at me. I ran out of my room following the lights. Behind me I could feel the closing darkness. The lights fading out after I passed them and I knew even then that I wouldn't see my family again. I wouldn't be able to play catch with my dogs. There would be no more tag or a childhood, for that matter for me. I ran and kept running until I came upon the sight of my godparents helping their only son left to run. I watched as men captured my godmother and forced her to watch ass three men beat her husband. They stripped him and made cuts all across his body. Letting his life drain from his body. They then started to rape her. They all took turns laughing when my godfather yelled out to his wife. They knew he couldn't help her. They slashed their throats and stood their laughing as they watched my godparents hands reach toward each other even in death. Then their was this brilliant flash of blue light. It was so bright that it blinded me and the soldiers for a second. Luckily for me I looked away at the right moment, because when I looked back all the men in that vicinity were gone."**_

I remember that night and that spell. As I watched my parents life blood drain from them, I knew that I couldn't wouldn't let their murderers leave. The spell took so much out of my fifteen year old body that it left a scar down my arm.

"_**I ran to the edge of the forest where despite what my mother said I stayed the night. I woke just when my home caught fire. To this day I can still hear the screams of my friends, my family. I knew then that there was no way in hell I would run for the rest of my life. I started to look for you. But it turned out I was to be held off for more than three centuries. I should have known it was you looking for me because of the dreams. I didn't know it but every time you got close, the dreams would be unbearable. It was just your face telling me that you would find me. Then three months ago I found shot and helped you home. After trying to cool your fever, I laid down on the bed next to you. I left soon after that and then the attack happened now here we are." I left out the part where we slept together. **_

_***That night is still in my mind. I had rolled into him on accident but he didn't seem to want to let me go. I gave up trying when his lips touched mine. They were cool to the touch. Quickly our lips heated up to motion of our mouths. My tongue met his in a quarry of dominance. His quickly overpowered mine and it felt great. He rolled me underneath him and started to gyrate his hips against mine. Being both naked helped to amplify the feelings that coursed through my body. He shifted slightly running his hands down my body. I felt my nipples harden at his gentle yet rough touch. He slid right into me and I felt the pop. There was some pain but as he began to rock it faded. The feelings inside me intensified so high that I thought I was going to die. He continued to rock pulling out slowly then ramming in hard. It felt so amazing. As that continued the pleasure in my body built at fist slowly then faster to the boiling point. I screamed as the excitement erupted. I felt him stiffen and groan low in the back of his throat as I tightened around him. He held it off as long as he could but then something strange happened to me. The intensity built again then erupted just as he let out a moan and released his magic inside of me. I felt it. I felt the wondrous power of him seeping into my bones. And for just a second I saw the most majestic picture.***_

I shook Tupri out of her reverie wondering what it was that she was dreaming of. "So if you knew along who you were and who I was, why the hell did tell me you lost your memory?"

"You will speak to me with respect. Now apologize," She ordered. In some ways she was still a thirteen year girl.

"You will answer my question," she looked surprise at my tone and the fact that didn't obey her. I didn't always have to obey her. The prophesiers made sure that it was a power struggle between the two of us. If I obeyed her every time then she would be able to walk all over me and I could be used as a weakness for her. She on the other hand had to obey almost everyone of my commands except a select few. The exact knowledge of how I knew that came from questioning the actual prophesiers. Though they couldn't divulge a lot, they were able to tell me that. That was before everyone forgot who I was and what my name was.

"I was testing you. I couldn't be sure if you were who I needed or not." I accepted that. Then I remembered something. I was going to tell her what I had figured out but then the telepathy got in the way. We would have to talk about that. Later though. We needed to talk about this first.

"Have you guessed it yet?" I asked her. She tilted her to the side. She had a habit of doing that I had noticed over the years. She looked confused as if she needed a hint. "Why you keep getting sick and why you passed out."

"I assumed I had the flu. That's not what it is?" She asked. I was tempted not to tell her. But figured out another way to do it. Just like in that Ashton Kutcher movie.

"We are going to the store. Let's go."

We got back from the store soon afterward. I wouldn't let Tupri see what it was that I had bought. She had bought some pickles and ice cream. I set it down on the couch and let her wander toward on her own. She looked inside and took off toward the bathroom.

"_**Some NightQuil, what in the world? Maybe I do have the flu. But then again this may be for him. He does seem quite restless sometimes. I'll ask him. But if I am sick he will be more concerned with me than with saving our race. What the hell are we going to do?**_

I left her mind after that. Maybe she was and maybe she wasn't. I am not even sure if she will tell me. But she had a point. We are in the middle of trying to reunite our nation. Her being sick and right in the middle of this thing ,would be bad. What the hell are we going to do?


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Facing the Unknown

"They will never know what hit them." The man said gleefully. His stared at him and with the flick of his hand the man's head was gone.

"We must not under-estimate them. They are more powerful than any beings alive. Even the dragons are no match for them. Separately they could face on a liege of Medusa's. If we are not careful we will be stopped. While they may not know who we are, they will suspect something sooner or later. We cannot fail! Failure is not an option! The person who brings me James Scotch's head on a platter will receive a third of his power." Though in his mind he refused to lie to himself for fear of retribution in case his mind was probed, he admitted that he would kill them all in any case so it didn't really matter. "Go!"

I woke up drenched from the vision. I knew then that we wouldn't be able to do this by ourselves. No matter how powerful we were we are nothing against a major army. I prepared myself for some sleep while thinking about a few friends of mine. My friends. How would Tupri react to my friends. We know what we are but they are different from us. I haven't even spoken to them in years. Then again we were never really on speaking terms to begin with so I guess its okay. But I know that they are the key to helping me. While they do not their fate, it is to help me. Plus a little extra help couldn't hurt.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Reinforcements

"Listen I called in some friends of mine. They are not exactly like us but they are close. They are human but one of our kind is after them. I have been following them fro the past week and I know that they need our help almost as much as we need theirs. Besides one of them has a little girl who we need to protect." I explained to Tupri in the car one the way to rendezvous point: Topeka, Kansas.


End file.
